Love Can Overcome Anything
by SailorSaturnthesilencer
Summary: It finally happened. Starfire got a summons to return home. Will Robin make it in time to confess his feelings to her? Rating because I want to be on the safe side.[Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Saturn: Alright well here's another Teen Titans fic! Ummm...it's a one-shot though. The pairing is Star/Robin. Aren't they cute together. (They are 18. In the story anyways)

Beast Boy: Great! Why can't you focas a story on me?

Saturn: I already did.

Beast Boy: Yeah but--

Raven: You should write a story about BB + I.

Saturn: I sort of did

Raven: It was more of a Terra/BB with me added to the mix.

Saturn: Answer still the same.

Starfire: Sailorsaturnthesilencer does not and will never own us.

Saturn: It's been so long since I wrote something for fanfic. I am now starting InuYasha fanfics but I will try to continue doing Teen Titans fanfics not that I have any fans anyway. Oh yeah I am also hoping to put up a KND. I can't wait. This is going to be fun.

Robin: Titans! Run!

Saturn: What the! Hey!

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Well it finally came. The very evil thing that she feared. The thing that can be said as the most evil thing in the universe. Must of been created by people who sit at home typing all day. You know those people with no lives of their own. That can only create stories, whether true or fictional. You know those weird 'coach potatoe' people Robin always told her about. Oh yeah what was she talking about again? Starfire just received a summons to her planet via spaceship. You know since they have no Earth to Tamerian route. The summons stated that she was to return home immediately. Imagine here surprise when the ship came out of the sky all of a sudden. The Titans were startled aswell. So here she was, packing up her stuff. She hadn't seen anybody since she went into her room. She only had half an hour to pack and say good bye.

She packed her last thing into her bag. A picture of her and Robin. How she was going to miss her leader and her best friend. As well as her secret crush. No it was not a crush it was love. She knew she could never forget him. But would he forget her? I mean she loved him she knew that, but did he love her? She sighed as she looked out her window one last time. She sighed. Resting her head on her hand on the window sill. She won't just miss Robin. She would miss all the titans. Not to mention the city and all the new things she learned. She moved her head forward to rest her cheek on the cool glass. She knew somehow she could forget about the city easier then she could forget her friends. She would always remember them. But Robin...he was special. Her first crush, her first love, the first person to make her truly happy. Many people would not guess that she was not always so happy and cheerful. Back home she was always in her sisters shadow. Always will be. But here was different. People knew her as Starfire. She was so happy. She still is. Well not at that very moment. At that moment she was sad. Of course she was happy to be going back home but Earth felt like her home. She sighed once again, taking one last look she went to get her last bag and grabbed it. Swinging it over her shoulder she left her room. She walked through the halls of Titans Tower like she was going to be executed.

She passed Ravens room, pausing to look at the door then she continued. By Beast Boys, Cyborgs, and then Robins. She looked at every door burning it into her memory and then contued by the living room/kitchen. So many memories came to her mind everywhere she passed into the tower. Whether it was the pies mother-mae-i made or even when Beast Boy and Cyborg went into Ravens room. She walked up the stairs and paused before the door to the roof. She slowly opened it and crossed the threshold of the door.

She looked around the roof. Beast Boy standing to the side by Cyborg with Raven on the other side of Cyborg. Her escorts were oddly enough waiting patiently for her. At least she thought so. The ship hoving by the edge with the ramp down so she could get in. She looked around in search for Robin. She turned her head back towards her friends. Before she could open up her mouth Raven did, pointing out the obvious.

"He is not here," she said with her usual monotone voice.

"Where is he? What did you do with him?" she asked worriedly for her friend aka crush.

"I did nothing to him," she replied.

"Liar," Starfire yelled. "You do not wish for me to say farwell to him."

"I said I did nothing," Raven repeated. Raven softened when she saw Starfire's tears. She walked over to the sad girl and hugged her slightly. "I wish we knew where he was but we could not find him."

"I am sorry for being so mean to say you had something to do with his absence. I just wish he was here so I could see him once more." Starfire looked down a bit ashamed.

"It's ok," Raven said with a slight smile. Starfire hugged Raven back and then looked at her.

"Raven, I will miss you very much. I hope you have a good life."

"As I wish for you." Starfire smiled cheefully as she detached herself from Raven and walked to Cyborg.

"I shall miss you my cybertronic friend," Starfire said to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss ya too Star," Cyborg said and gave her a secretive wink. For Starfire told Cyborg once of her feelings for Robin so he knew why she wanted him there. But all the titans except for Robin knew of Stars crush on Robin. Raven and Beast Boy easily guessed. She walked to the last titan on the roof and smiled at Beast Boy.

"I will miss you very much friend Beast Boy," she said while giving him a hug. Out of the three titans there, Beast Boy was definately her closest friend. They talked a lot and spent time together. It was acctually rather fun hanging out with the green changeling.

"I will too," he mummered as he hugged her back affectionately. They pulled away from each other and exchanged smiles.

"Bye everyone," Starfire looked at each titan and picked up her bag which she dropped when she did not see Robin. She gave it to one of her escorts and paused before the ramp as all her escorts left to finish take off preparations. She turned back and waved to her three friends and smiled. "I hope we will meet sometime in the future."

"We will Star," Beast Boy said returning the wave.

"Yo Star catch!" Cyborg called throwing a shoe box into the air? Starfire caught the shoebox and looked at it curiously. "Pictures. Thought you might like them." Starfire smiled.

"Oh yes! Very much!" Starfire turned her head as she saw something by her head she caught it and looked at it. The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. Her smile grew. "Thank you very much Raven!" Raven offered another slight smile. Beast Boy walked over to her and wrapped a braclet around her wrist.

"It's a friendship braclet," he explained. "You make a wish and when it falls off it comes true." He put another braclet around her wrist and smiled. "A charm braclet."

"Thank you friend! I shall treasure them." She looked at them again. "Good bye friends..." She was about to turn around when she heard Robins voice.

"Starfire!" Her voice hitched in her throat. She looked at him. He was breathing heavilly.

"Robin, I did not think you would make it," she said. Robin walked over to her and held her hand.

"How could I not?" he asked. Robin may be sad that she was leaving but this is his chance and Starfire did not even know it. He looked at her in the eyes. He put one of his hands to his mask and pulled it off revealing blue eyes. His smile grew at her look of surprise. "Starfire I don't want this to be good bye."

"Neighter do I," she replied.

"Starfire will you come back? Can you promise me that?"

"I will come back Robin! I don't know when but I will!"

"Thanks Star," he held her hand tighter. "When you come back Starfire I was wondering can you...maybe...ummmm..." he looked in her eyes deeper. "I wish to spend my life with you Star. I love you," he mummered. Starfires eyes widened. She flung herself in his arms. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I love you too," she said. "I do." Robin hugged her tighly.

"Starfire," he moved one of his hands to her face and pulled it up so their eyes could meet. "When you come back will you marry me?" Robin went down on one knee pulling out a ring case from his pocket.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Starfire flung herself in his arms once more. Robin smiled and took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you always and forever," Starfire said. "I will come back. But I am not sure when."

"As long as you do." They looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes closing as their mouths were only inches apart. When they heard coughing coming from the other titans who were still there and obviously heard the exchange. But the two ignored them as their lips finally met. Their first kiss that bounded their promise to each other. Their secret and eternal promise. They parted from each other and smiled. Starfire took a few steps back as did Robin.

"I shall never forget all of you! I will return but good bye for now." With one final wave Starfire was gone.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

7 years later

Robin sat out on the roof top like he often had for the past 7 years thinking about Starfire. Things had changed since they last saw her, but all the Titans stayed at the tower. Beast Boy and Raven got married two years ago after finaling confessing their feelings for each other. Cyborg had been dating a girl name Sarah as well which surprised everyone. He himself grew to fulfill the role as Nightwing. Years may have passed but his love for Starfire grew stronger which every passing moment they spent seperate. He smiled to himself thinking about how the girl might have changed but to him she would always be Starfire. He looked at the stars thinking about when she might come back. He would do this often. Come to roof to see if he could see if she returned to him. He sighed looking over the city. He knew she promised to come back to him but he did not know how long he could wait for her. His eyes flickered thinking about her once more. His last memory of her. A soft thud caught his attention. He turned around and their stood Starfire. Well an older Starfire from what he figured. His breathe caught.

"Robin!" She said with a smile holding up her finger which still had his ring. Robin smiled happily as he stood up and gathered her in his arms. He held her closely. "I came back. As I promised." Robins' smile grew.

"I know! I knew you would return to me," he looked at her once more as his lips touched hers softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. Holding him ever closer.

The End

3434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Saturn: Yeah! Another titans fic done. I'm so happy.

Beast Boy: Read and review please!

Saturn: Ohh yeah! Please check out my other fics. They are not as well written as this one or any of my new ones but please look. I will be posting 2 Miroku/Kagome stories soon. (InuYasha) I am working on another Miroku/Kagome story as well as a Kids Next Door one. Pairing 3+4! I will also be hoping to write a Beast Boy/Starfire friendship story! Later! r+r!


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturn: With all the support I got from Love Can Overcome Anything, I decided to write a little more for the people who wanted me to continue. I am sorry this chapter is out days after I posted the story, but I wasn't really planning on writing another chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

_**Review responses: **_

**CatGirl R and S Fan- Wow! What a nice compliment! Thank you! I never was told that before. It makes me happy. I hope you like it that I am continuing. I hope the story at least makes it to 5 chapters, but we will see.**

**rsfan716- I wish their wasn't that much of a time gap either, but I will try to write a little bit about what happened to Star during that time. **

**Sonamyfan- I'm glad you liked it!**

**Samanthe2121- Thank you very much! 'A good work,' you said. Yeah!**

**PrincessStarryFire- blushes It couldn't be perfect. You know what they say, 'nothing is perfect.' Errr...I think. Thankies!**

**Emma- You got what you asked for. I hope to write some of the things you suggested. I loved your review.**

**Well actually I loved everyone's review! I did not think my story would even get this many of them. That's part of the reason why I decided to continue. I never had anybody really wanting me to continue any of my stories. Well anyways thanks again and here is the next chapter!**

**3434343434343434343434343434343434**

Titan Tower was under attack. Well not really, more like sabotage. Maybe someone would say in an uproar. Between the shouting and things flying all over the place, an unlucky bystander might think the Titans were being attacked. No this was different.

In Robin's room you could hear odd crashes along with shouts now and then about "WHERE IS MY TUXEDO!" or even, "WHERE IS MY OTHER SHOE! BEAST BOY YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ATE IT!" The other side of the tower wasn't much quieter with it's, "WHY CAN'T I SEE MY BETROTHED!" along with, "OH MY! WHAT A GORGEOUS DRESS!" Then in Cyborg's room you can hear even louder shouts then you could have thought. "OH HECK! WHERE IS MY OTHER SHOE! BEAST BOY YOU BETTER HAVE NOT ATE IT! OH WAIT, I DON'T HAVE SHOES." Beast Boy's room wasn't much better. It even looked like an elephant stampeded in his room. Then again you never know! He is Beast Boy! But at the moment their was...even more yelling. "OH NO! RINGS! RINGS! WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT, COME OUT!" along with the occasional, "NIGHTWING IS GOING TO KILL ME! SOOO COME OUT!" The only quiet place was of course Raven's room. She can be seen calmly sitting muttering her usual, 'azareth metreon zinthos.' Ahhh yes. Definitely quieter! Wait is that a vein popping? Oh no!

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. All the shouting stopped and Raven quietly closed her eyes as once again she started to chant.

**34343434343434343434434344343434343434343434343434 **

**The Church:**

Oddly everyone made it to the church without much of a fuss after Raven yelled. Wait, who am I kidding! The Titans did not want to make her angry, so they toned it down to crashes, squeals, crunching, and stampeding. Starfire looked over at Raven through the mirror as her thoughts played around in her head. "Raven?" Starfire questioned quietly.

"Yes Star?" she replied. Starfire's lips started trembling which either meant she was going to cry or even worse...sob. Raven quickly came over to the girl and hugged her.

"What if--what if Robin does not want to continue with the wedding? What if he does not like me anymore? What if he--"

"Star, everything is fine. Nightwing won't do that to you. I mean...he loves you Star."

"Really?" Starfire asked as a tear slowly slid down her face.

"Really," Raven said as she wiped the tear. "No more worries."

"But--"

"None! Got it?"

"Yes," she giggled slightly. Starfire and Raven managed to get dressed without any further problems.

**34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

Robin unfortunately was asking the same questions as Starfire asked a little earlier. "What if she wants to call off the wedding? What if she does not love me anymore? What if--"

"What if the sky started to fall?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg gave him a, 'not helping' look.

"Nightwing, Star loves you. Not someone else. She wants the wedding to go on as much as you do." Cyborg patted Robin on the back and gave him a smile. Then of course he had to ruin the moment when he said, "Man how corny can you get? And I said that!" Beast Boy started laughing hysterically.

"Thanks a lot," Robin murmured. Beast Boy stopped laughing and knew it was his turn to say something.

"Cyborg is serious about what he said. I agree with him. Star loves you."

"Thank you B.B.!" He ruffled his hair like he was a dog and patted Cyborg on the back. "Thanks Cy."

"Of course!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Anytime," Cyborg said. Robin gave a soft smile as he took off his mask and walked to the big oak doors to open them. He walked to his spot at the alter. With Beast Boy and Cyborg trailing behind him. The wedding party started which only made Robin tense even more, but when the wedding march started and the large oak doors opened revealing Starfire. His nervous feelings ended as he stared at her. Her long princess like wedding dress looking absolutely lovely on her. A smile started to form as he saw Bruce Wayne aka Batman take her arm and lead her up to him. To him time stopped, the hush whispers could not be heard. Only the beating of his heart was heard. When Bruce offered her arm to him, he gladly took it. He lead her up to the priest. The elderly priest smiled kindly and started his sermon. Starfire and Robin looked at each other as the priest talked.

"Dick Grayson, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Robin looked at Starfire for a second and smiled warmly.

"I do," was his reply.

"Koriand'r, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," was her soft reply. They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and waited for the priests' last words.

"Now you may kiss the bride," he said as he shut his book. Robin carefully lifted the veil and pulled Starfire close to him as their lips meet in a soft, tender kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breathe and looked into each other's eyes. Starfire pulled Robin's head down into another kiss while mumbling, "For longer then we both shall live. I will always be yours." Their lips touched again softly. Robin tightened his hold on her.

"As I, will be yours," he muttered as the two pulled apart. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the church into the Batmobile. He placed her in the passengers seat as he went around to the drivers side and got in. They pulled from in front of the church and drove to the airport. Starfire clasped his hand in hers for a precious second.

"Forever," she said softly as she smiled happily.

"Forever," he repeated.

**34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434 **

**Saturn: That's the second chapter! Yeah! I will update in a couple of days. I promise. You'll get it faster! R+R! Oh yeah! I am sorry if it's written horribly and what not. I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning. I hope you like it! -falls over asleep-**


	3. AN

I am on vaction now. I will update once I get back. I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! If I did the series will never end and never really have begun.

Reviews:

starangel4eva- Yes and no. You just have to find out. secretive smile

RAVEN'S FAN- My KND fic is still in the making. I want to finish writing the first couple of chapters before I put it on. As for reading your fics I will do that once I finish posting this chapter.

CatGirl R and S Fan- Yeah I got a compliment! bounces up and down I started reading your fic Birthday Bash! I am at ummm...the 6th chapter. I love it! I love it!

Bug2buggie- More detail got it. Well I sort of did the whole speed up thing on purpose. As for the fics I have a prioty to read CatGirl R and S Fan and RAVEN'S FAN first then when I get time which might be in two weeks I will read your suggestions.

Emma- Yeah thank you! huggles Reading your reviews make my day!

Robin's Girl 16- Many thanks! I know that would be so great if they have a future episode of when the two get married. It would be so great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I get more reviewers for this story then my Mirome story. o.O Guess I should update.**

**Robin: Seeing how long you have been putting it off.**

**Saturn: Wha? Bu-**

**Cyborg: He's right you know.**

**Saturn: You two are so mean!**

**Beast Boy: Just get on with it!**

**Saturn: Fine!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I love to toture them._**

**Raven: I don't think that is what they had in mind.**

**Saturn: Whatever...**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Thank you all reviewers!_**

**Starfire: O.O**

**Robin: o.O**

**Saturn:)**

**Raven: What was that?**

**3434343434343434343434343434343434**

Starfire pressed her cheek to the cool glass of the airplane window so she could look out better. It had been so long since she had been on one of these 'airplanes.' Even longer because she was gone so long. Being home for so long meant she took for granted some of things Earth has to offer. For one, where can you look out the window of some metal contraption and see people looking like ants, when her people could fly.

Tracing some patterns absent mindedly on the window she looked beside her at her husband. She missed him terribly while she was home. Or atleast her old home. They never really talked about why she was gone for so long. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Even how to start the question. She moved her hand to trace where his mask usually was. Smiling happily she once again took to looking out the window. In a few hours she would be in 'Hawaii.' She wasn't sure why there was so much fuss about this 'honeymoon,' but she did not want to dissappoint him.

Feeling a hand touch her own she looked at the know awake Dick Grayson. Smiling at him while carefully squeezing his hand she said, "I thought you would be catching on your S's."

He laughed a bit before saying, "It's Z's Kory. I would be, but I guess I am a bit nervous."

"Why?" Such a simple question should be easy to answer, right? I mean it's like asking 'How are you?' But he just went a bit red and coughed. "Are you not well?" He smiled a bit.

"I'm fine." Tilting my head slightly in confussion he answered my earlier question. "Everyone is nervous sometimes." Knowing he did not fully answer my question I decided to change the subject.

"So what are we doing in this Hawaii?"

"You'll see." Moving my head to rest on his shoulder in order to get some sleep. Faintly notting he fell back asleep aswell.

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

After checking into the hotel and bringing their bags to their room, they went on a stroll. Well it was not really a stroll for you see Kory kept looking around at all the sand (Once they got there). You know how you played in the sand as a child? Well that's exactly what she was doing. Making sand angels, building castles, trying to out run the wave. Dick Grayson watched her carefully joining in at times. After they decided to get something to eat before going back to their room for it was late.

**343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

**Saturn: That was short.**

**Titans: No kidding.**

**Saturn: I think I will only have one more chapter after this. I'll post it next week.**

**Titans: Yeah right**

**Saturn: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturn: Hi?**

**Titans: We told you! You so did not take a week!**

**Saturn: I was sick!**

**Robin: Excuses!**

**Saturn: -pouts- Evil people.**

_**Disclaimer: No seriously. Let's consider how poorly I updated and the fact that the Titans series is complete. Do you really think I own them?**_

**Saturn: Thank you everyone who reviews! Or has reviewed! Last chapter!**

**34343434343434343434343434**

I knew this talk would come, but that doesn't mean it was less painful. After getting to our room, Robin sat beside me and asked me the question. Where have you been? After asking this he just sat there staring at me while waiting calmly for the answer_. I_ was thinking of how to answer the question.

"It took longer then I thought to take care of business. Since I was a princess I did have responsibilities. I wished I could have come back to you sooner Robin."

"Was?"

"I renounced my title."

"WHAT!"

"That's what had to happen. Don't act so surprised." He put his arm comfortably around me.

"I know. I am just a little shocked that you went through with it. Is that what took you so long?"

"Part."

"Part?"

"Do remember the man my father wanted me to marry?" (I don't)

"Of course I remember."

"He came back." I know I was crying, but I completely forgot about that when he pulled me into a hug. Nothing could have been more perfect.

**343434343434343434**

**Saturn: This isn't the ending I wanted. -sigh- Alright in a few days I am going to post a one-shot that will be Starfire/Robin. It will have more fluff then this. It will not be connected with this story however. **

_**Thank you's:**_

**All my reviews! 19! Squeal!**

**CatGirl R and S Fan + Kori-Starfan93 Thank you so much for your support! You two rock!**

**Samanthe2121, starangel4eva, RAVEN'S FAN, CatGirl R and S Fan, Robin's Girl 16, TheQueenofSerpents, Tprinces, PrincessStarryFire, Sonamyfan+ rsfan716 Thank you! Your reviews made me very happy.**

**Emma :glomp: Thank you for convincing me to continue!**

**Special notes: To CatGirl R and S Fan and RAVEN'S FAN: I just finished reading your story CatGirl. I'll review after I post those. Raven I will read yours later today.**

**Saturn: I feel like crying! Bye! R/R! **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
